THE CULLENS GO TO A RANDOM AMUSMENT PARK
by Topaz Eyes Sing My Lullaby
Summary: I try to make it aas funny as possible. Alice wins a trip to an amusment and is very very happy. What will happen on this trip? read and find out. I love love love reviews. Bella's a vampire! I don't own Twilight.


**The title off this fan fic is : THE CULLENS GO TO A RANDOM THEME PARK THAT I HAVEN'T DECIDED THE NAME OFF YET. SO ILL JUST CALL IT: THE MOST awesome amusement PARK EVER!!**

**Oh and Bella is a Vampire, and she has been for about 10 years know, she can be around people because she hates the smell of blood...and 'cause she's special like that. and there in ALASKA RIGHT KNOW. SMILE **

Bella POV

"Yah, Yah, Yah" Alice was jumping up and down and cheering, she had a really goofy grin on her face, and Edward who was next to me on the couch in the living room just raised an eyebrow.

"Alice...why are you playing backstreet boys songs over and over in your head?"

"Because i want it to be a surprise" She kept jumping up and down but was know moving in circles.

"What do you want to be a surprise?"

All she did was giggle evilly and say "Oh you'll see dear brother, you'll see" and with that she shot around the house to look for the others.

Alice POV

I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait!!! I ran up the stairs to find Jazzy. **I found I'm in his big manly office (I'm just reminding you people's that Alice is a little nuts right know)**

"Jazzy." i said with a sweet smile, he looked up from his book and smiled back.

Then I screamed "I CAN'T WAIT" I started jumping up and down, it must have had an effect on Jazzy because e started jumping up and down to

"Ohmygawd, IM SO HAPPY RIGHT KNOW" Jazzy screamed coming over to me and taking my hands and squeaking with me.

"I bet I'm more excitededer then you are Jazzy" I said while laughing still jumping up and down

"NU UH" Jazzy laughed

"Come own to the dining room so I can tell everybody why they should be excited"

"Hee hee Okay" he ran down stairs laughing but as soon as he got to the dining room his laughter stopped.

Now to get Emmett and Rosalie

I found them in the garage, Emmett was holding his new H2 Luxur Hummer up so Rosalie could look under it.

"HI GUYS!!!" i screamed

Emmett POV

I looked at Alice, she was jumping up and down and she her eye was twitching, she reminded me of that time I got Bella drunk Gawd she was a very excitable drunk...lol.

"Alice do you have something in your eye 'cause its all twitchy" I said, kinda scared

"HUH, no I'm just really REALLY excited thats all" she smiled at me creepily

Rosy whispered in my ear "I think she's planning something, she only gets this way when she planned something really,really fun...or really, really stupid"

"Ok" i whispered back.

"Hey guys i don't know why your whispering but I want you to come in the dining room, I'll just go get Esme and Carlilse.

Alice POV

I ran of again, leaving Emmett with a scared look and Rosalie with a raised eyebrow.

I came to Carlilse's office and knocked letting a giggle escape, I heard a grown,

'Come in Alice" said Carlilse

"heehee HI Carlilse, HI Esme"

Carlilse POV

I ad know idea what is the matter with Alice but her eye is all twitchy, she jumping up and don in circles and her head is kind of nudging to the side every so often.

"Carlyyyyyyy,Esmeeeeee, IM SO EXCITED"

"Yes we can tell that honey" Esme said looking kind of scared

"Alice why are you so exited" I asked trying to smile

"BECAUSE, come down to the dining room so i can tell everybody together. She giggled again before leaving.

I looked at my wife

"That was creepy" she said before making are way down stairs.

Bella POV

I guess Alice went to get everybody because everyone is sitting in the dining room, looking at Alice with scared expressions on there faces and Edward keeps banging his head on the table, and Jasper has a smile matching his wifes and his bouncing in his seat.

"OK Alice, what has got you so excited?" I asked why'll rubbing Edwards back as he banged his head on the table.

"Wellllll, I just found out that i won a trip to the most awesome amusement park ever!" she screamed

Edward who had finally relaxed and put an arm round me asked "And thats whats got you so excited you won a trip to an amusement park" he asked kind of peeved

"YES" she giggled

"And we leave tomorrow so everybody get packed for a 2 week trip to not so sunny Washington!!"She smiled and left the room

'Oh Gawd this can not turn out good' i screamed in my head

**OK SO WHO LIKES IT WHO WANTS TO READ MORE BECAUSE I WONT WRITE ANY MORE UNLESS AT LEAST 2-5 PEOPLE REVIEW BECAUSE IM THE KIN OF PERSON WHO GETS ALL HAPPY AND TWITCHY WHEN SHE GETS REVIEWS SO PLLLEAASSE REVIEW ****:D**


End file.
